


Waffles Go Great With Milk!

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Milk, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Scottie doesn't like milk and Leonard quickly learns why.
Relationships: Leonard/Scottie, Mr Peterson | The Neighbor/Nicky Roth | The Player
Kudos: 14





	Waffles Go Great With Milk!

**Author's Note:**

> Decides to write a Drabble about Scottie's dislike for milk. Just a silly headcanon I have.

Scottie glanced over at Leonard who was drinking milk with his breakfast like he always did. Leonard's own eyes met Scottie's, the younger male glancing away when they did.

"Something wrong?" Leonard asked, setting the glass of milk down on the table with a soft clunk. 

"How can you drink that crap?" Scottie replied, absentmindedly twirling his fork at the edge of his half-eaten waffle. 

"Well, if you mean the milk, I love it. I always have. I'm not really sure why." The green-eyed male explained before taking another bite of his own waffle.

"Love? More like obsession-" The spiky haired boy grumbled, glancing away, annoyed.

"I dunno if I'd go _THAT_ far..." Leonard replied a moment later after swallowing.

"You have, at least, two gallons of milk in your fridge, right now-" Scottie declared, motioning towards the fridge.

"You know that's because I bake alot-" Leonard spoke, attempting to justify his milk obsession. Scottie simply scoffed, cramming more waffle into his mouth, obviously done with the ridiculous conversation.

\----

"Okay- why do you hate milk so much?" Leonard asked out of the blue, sitting in his armchair.

"I just do-" The hazel-eyed man said, legs crossed.

"Well, there must be a reason, right?" The mustached man continued, urging the boy to explain.

"There is- But, I don't like talking about it..." Scottie whined, still avoiding eye contact.

"Come on, my little porcupine, _please_?" The man urged, smiling reassuringly.

After a few seconds, Scottie let out a sigh and turned to face Leonard. "Alright- When, I was younger, I drank milk that I thought was good but, it wasn't, I got sick from it and I've hated the taste of it ever since...Just the taste in its own, makes me gag." 

"Ooh... Okay-" Leonard replied, looking away sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Curly~ I still love ya-" Scottie glanced at the man, smirking at him. 

"Love ya, too~"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and really help alot, they inspire me write more! 💕


End file.
